This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Fluid-fluid and fluid-solid interactions in digital rock analysis (DRA) can be modeled in order to better predict enhanced oil recovery (EOR) efficiency and to support decision-making in oil recovery operations. One type of decision that can be made relates to selection of an additive to aid in the recovery of oil from a particular reservoir.